dubbingpediafandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Ed, Edd și Eddy
thumb Ed, Edd și Eddy (engleză Ed, Edd n Eddy sau abreviat EEnE) este un serial de animație americano-canadian creat de Danny Antonucci și produs de compania canadiană a.k.a. Cartoon. A fost prima dată difuzat pe Cartoon Network la data de 4 ianuarie 1999. Despre serial Acțiunea seriilor planează asupra a trei băieți adolescenți cu personalități total diferite, doar numele lor fiind variații ale lui „Ed”. Ed, care este încet la minte și câteodată vorbește incoerent; Edd, care de obicei este numit „Dublu D”, este foarte inteligent; și Eddy, liderul lacom al trioului. Colectivul lor este cunoscut ca „Ezii”; cei trei locuiesc într-o suburbie din Peach Creek, învățând la o școală de acolo care este arătată doar în episoadele speciale sau de toamnă (sezonul 5). Conduși de Eddy, Ezii fac diverse farse pentru a lua bani de la cunoscuții lor, însă planurile lor de obicei eșuează și prietenii lor se răzbună. Dublajul în limba română Dublajul a fost realizat în studioul Mediavision. Regia: Alexandru Năstase * Adrian Ciglenean - Ed * George Lungoci - Edd * Gică Andrușcă - Eddy * Oana Avram Mereuță - Nazz, May * Neculai Predica - Kevin, Johnny * Dora Ortelecan Dumitrescu - Sarah * Miruna Roșu - Jimmy (sezoanele 1-4) * Katy Balca - Jimmy (sezoanele 5-6) * Ștefan Aruxandei - Rolf * Rodica Negrea - Lee * Afrodita Androne - Marie * Claudiu Istodor - Johnny (în episodul special Bau! Te-am speriat) 0 Viață Viața Life Life PRIMUL SEZON''' |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|01 |''Ed-Tangibilul'' | The Ed-Touchtables |- | Cicăleală | Nagged to Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|02 | Ed pus la apă | Pop Goes To Ed |- | Ed cel șmecher | Over Your Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|03 | Ciupește și crește un Ed | A Pinch To Grow An Ed |- | Sir Ed | Sir Ed-A-Lot |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|04 | Citiți totul despre Ed | Read All About Ed' |- | Ed fotograf | Quick Shot Ed '' |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|05 | ''Trifoi cu patru Ed '' | ''An Ed Too Many |- | De-a v-ați ascuns '' | ''Ed-n-seek '' |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|06 | ''Ed la lupte | Tag yer Ed |- | Privește în ochii lui Ed | Look into my Eds |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|07 | Ed și roboții | Dawn of the Eds '' |- | ''Clubul Ed '' | ''Virt-Ed-go |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|08 | Ține pasul cu Ed | Keeping Up With The Eds |- | Cine, ce, unde '' | ''Who, What, Where, Ed '' |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|09 | ''Ed cel păcălit | Fool on the Ed |- | Un băiat și Ed-ul lui '' | ''A Boy and his Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|10 | Râzi Ed, râzi '' | ''Laugh Ed Laugh |- | E super, Ed '' | ''It’s Way Ed '' |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|11 | ''Eds-agregat '' | ''Eds-Aggerate |- | Jurământul unui Ed '' | ''Oath To An Ed '' |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|12 | ''Ed mușcat de purici | Flea Bitten Ed |- | Sticla lui Ed cel fierbinte '' | ''A Glass Of Warm Ed '' |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="yellow"|13 | ''Ed fără glas | Button Yer Ed |- | Avansați, Edzi | Avast Ye Eds |- | colspan=3| |- | colspan=3 bgcolor="purple" | SEZONUL 2 |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|14 | Ed știe tot | Know-It-All Ed |- | Dragă Ed | Dear Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|15 | Cioc, cioc! Cine e? Ed! | Knock Knock… Who’s Ed |- | 1 + 1 = Ed | One + One = Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|16În România, acest episod a fost difuzat în limba maghiară în vreme ce în Ungaria a fost difuzat în română. | Ala, Bala, Portocala | Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed |- | Pe locuri, fiți gata, Ed! | Ready, Set… Ed! |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|17 | Atracție irezistibilă | Hands Across Ed |- | Spală-te pe dinți | Floss Your Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|18 | Seamănă cu Ed | In Like Ed |- | Cine i-a dat drumul lui Ed? | Who Let The Ed In? |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|19 | Ed bate câmpii | Rambling Ed |- | Ca la mama acasă | Homecooked Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|20 | | To Sir With Ed |- | Cheia spre Ed-ul meu | Key To My Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|21 | Ed urban | Urban Ed |- | Stop, uite Ed | Stop, Look, And Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|22 | Onorat Ed | Honor Thy Ed |- | Omletă Ed | Scrambled Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|23 | Ed de închiriat | Rent-A-Ed |- | Uș Ed | Shoo Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|24 | Ed într-o cochilie | Ed In A Halfshell |- | Oglindă, oglinjoară | Mirror, Mirror, On The Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|25 | Ed copt | Hot Buttered Ed |- | Ed pe tocuri | High Heeled Eds |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="purple"|26 | Ed de Crăciun | Fa, La, La, La, Ed |- | Plângi Ed | Cry Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | colspan=3 bgcolor="#64FE2E" | SEZONUL 3 |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|27 | Aș vrea să fi Ed | Wish You Were Ed |- |''Micul Ed al lui mămica'' | Momma’s Little Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|28 | A fost odată ca nici un Ed | Once Upon An Ed |- | Doar pentru Ed-ul tău | For Your Ed Only |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|29 | Ed picat din cer | It Came from Outer Ed |- | 3 pătrate și un Ed | 3 Squares And An Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|30 | Ed în duel | Dueling Eds |- | Deșteptarea Ed | Dim-Lit Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|31 | Merge pentru Ed | Will Work For Ed |- | Ed, Ed, la drum | Ed, Ed, And Away |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|32 | Un Ed în tufiș | An Ed In The Bush |- | Nu văd nici un Ed | See No Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|33 | Puncte unite | X Marks The Ed |- | De aici până la Ed | From Here To Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|34 | Ed sau pajură | Ed Or Tails |- | Băieții for fi Ezi | Boys Will Be Eds |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|35 | Este vreun Ed pe aproape? | Is There An Ed In The House? |- | Se naște un Ed | An Ed Is Born |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|36 | Dă-mi dă-mi dar nu-mi mai da | Gimme Gimme Never Ed |- | Frumosul meu Ed | My Fair Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|37 | Nani nani Ed | Rock-A-Bye Ed |- | 11 impar | O-Ed-Eleven |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|38 | Norocul ezilor | The Luck Of The Ed |- | Ed, dă mai departe | Ed, Pass It On… |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#64FE2E"|39 | Frate, poți să-mi dai un Ed? | Brother, Can You Spare An Ed? |- | Ziua în care Ed a stat pe loc | The Day The Ed Stood Still |- | colspan=3| |- | colspan=3 bgcolor="#0489B1" | SEZONUL 4 |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#0489B1"|40 | Miroase ca un Ed | If It Smells Like An Ed… |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|41 | O zi proastă pentru Ed | Don’t Rain On My Ed |- | Cine s-a fript cu ciorbă suflă și în Ed | Once Bitten, Twice Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|42 | Ed de mărime universală | One Size Fits Ed |- | Mă doare în Ed | Pain In The Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|43 | Ed peste bord | Ed Overboard |- | Unul din Edzi | One Of Those Eds |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|44 | I se spune domnul Ed | They Call Him Mr. Ed |- | Pentru Ed, de la Ed | For The Ed, By The Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|45 | Micul Ed melancolic | Little Blue Ed |- | O picătură de Ed | A Twist Of Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|46 | Aici al dumneavoastră Ed | Your Ed Here |- | Bunul Ed | The Good Ole Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|47 | Ed cu obrazul gros | Thick As An Ed |- | Regret, ai greșit Ed-ul | Sorry, Wrong Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|48 | Blocaj la Ed | Stuck In Ed |- | Goana după Ed | A Case Of Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|49 | Robin Ed | Robbin’ Ed |- | Ed din înaltă societate | Stiff Upper Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|50 | O vedere de la Ed | Postcards From The Ed |- | Ed în noroi | Here’s Mud In Your Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#0489B1"|51 | Fugi pentru Ed-ul tău | Run For Your Ed |- | Dă-mi-l pe Ed | Hand-Me-Down Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#0489B1"|52 | Lumea întreagă | Take This Ed And Shove It |- | colspan=3| |- | colspan=3 bgcolor="#DF7401" | SEZONUL 5 |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|53 | Misiune Ed-posibilă | Mission Ed-Possible |- | Oricum înafară de Ed | Every Which Way But Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|54 | Boom Boom, afară cu Ed | Boom, Boom, Out Goes the Ed |- | Edzii cei curați | Cleanliness Is Next to Edness |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#DF7401"|55 | Se schimbă lucrurile, vine Ed | Out With The Old, In With The Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|56 | Ed cel curios | I Am Curious Ed |- | Ed nu vorbește | No Speak Da Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|57 | Mai deștept decât Ed-cazul | Too Smart For His Own Ed |- | Ed cel șmecher | Cool Hand Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|58 | Alege un Ed | Pick An Ed |- | Cine are grijă de Ed? | Who’s Minding the Ed? |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|59 | Nu doare de Ed-loc | This Won’t Hurt An Ed |- | Adevărul sau Ed | Truth Or Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|60 | Zâna Ed | Tinker Ed |- | Bunul, răul și Ed-ul | The Good, the Bad, and the Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|61 | Ed la strâmtoare | Tight End Ed |- | O stânca și un loc Ed | Tween a Rock & an Ed Place |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|62 | Toți Edzii afară | All Eds Are Off |- | Zâmbește pentru Ed | Smile for the Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="#DF7401"|63 | Fugi Ed, Fugi | Run Ed, Run |- | Un oraș pe nume Ed | A Town Called Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#DF7401"|64 | | A Fistfull of Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | colspan=3 bgcolor="ED2222" | SEZONUL 6 |- | colspan=3| |- | rowspan=2 bgcolor="ED2222"|65 | Îmi acordați acest Ed? | May I Have This Ed? |- | Uită-te înainte să Ed | Look Before You Ed |- | colspan=3| |- | colspan=3 bgcolor="#AC58FA" | EPISOADE SPECIALE |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#AC58FA"|S1 | Clopoțeii de Crăciun | Jingle Jingle Jangle |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#AC58FA"|S2 | Giugiuleală cu balamuc | Hanky Panky Hullabaloo |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#AC58FA"|S3 | Bau! Te-am speriat | Boo Haw Haw |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#AC58FA"|S4 | Vin Edzii | The Eds Are Coming |- | colspan=3| |- | colspan=3 bgcolor="#58FAF4" | FILM |- | colspan=3| |- | bgcolor="#58FAF4"|F1 | Ed, Edd și Eddy - Marele Show | The Big Picture Show |- | colspan=3| |} Referințe Legături externe * [http://ro.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ed,_Edd_și_Eddy Ed, Edd și Eddy la Wikipedia.org] Categorie:Seriale de televiziune Categorie:Cartoon Network